The Battle of Powers
by TheSuiteLife
Summary: Zack and Cody find out that they have superpowers. But when Maddie is kidnapped and taken hostage they must use their powers to reclaim Maddie and save the Tipton Hotel from the Black Cloaks you'll know who they are Will they be able to do it?Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: The Battle of Powers

Chapter 1

Cody was in the bedroom he shared with Zack undressing, when he heard an unfamiliar sound. It sounded like someone trying to hurt somebody because there was a voice sreaming. Cody identified the voice as Maddie Fitzpatrick's. He dashed out of the room still half-naked, hopped in the elevator and pressed the button that said LOBBY.

As Cody ran across the lobby, he heard many complaints from Mr. Moseby, the hotel manager. Sure enough, just outside the Tipton Hotel Maddie was pleading with a man in a black cloak. Cody screamed: "I'll save you Maddie" and rushed to help. The man had Maddie in a headlock and was threatening to cut her head open. Cody lifted up his hand to point at the man, and the most peculiar thing happened. The man flew back, as if by magic. Cody pointed again, and the man smashed into a trash can and was rendered unconsious.

"Thanks Cody" Maddie said as she walked over to him. But Cody had only one question on his mind. "How did this start" he asked. Maddie then went into a deep explanation. "I was about to walk into the hotel when he grabbed me asking for my purse, he put me in a headlock, and threatened to kill me, then you came and saved me". Maddie bent down and kissed Cody on the cheek. At that same moment Carey and Zack Martin ran out of the hotel. Cody then explained what had just happened and Carey imbraced her.

"Did he hurt you in any way" Carey asked, feeling for bumps and blood. "No, he just gave me a shock, I thought I was about to have a heart attack" Maddie said. "Well, stay in our suite tonight" Carey said, then she turned to Cody and asked "How did you beat him up". Cody waited until they were up in the suite and took her into the bathroom.

"I just lifted my finger and he flew back" Cody said, recounting the encounter. A troubled look then came over Carey's face. "What is it mom" Cody asked. "Go get Zack" she whispered. Cody sprinted out of the bathroom, saw Zack trying to sneak and slip his arm around Maddie's shoulders. He pulled him and led him into the bathroom. Carey then opened her mouth and said: "I didn't know how long I could keep the secret from you, but, you boys both has super powers.


	2. The Notes

Chapter 2

"Superpowers" Zack said, with a look of interest on his face. Carey nodded her head. "Zack remember how you made your whole school turn agains't Cody for the election, and then changed their minds about him". Zack nodded. "That's because you have the power to invade minds and make them think what you want them to think.

She then turned to Cody. "Cody, remember how you were able to beat that guy up without even touching him". Cody nodded. "That's because when you raise you hand all you have to think is what you want to happen to a person, and it will happen". So all this time they had had superpowers and their mom had been keeping it secret from them. Cody then turned his back on her.

"Why didn't you tell us" he shouted at his mother. "Because they hadn't activated yet" Carey yelled right back.

"Why" Cody asked. "Because neither of you had been in a situation of real terror until last night when you saved Maddie". Cody felt stupid. He had shouted at his mother for no reason, so turning the door knob, he walked slowly out of the bathroom. He launched himself onto his bed when he got in his room, but their was something in it. It was a note on it was scribbled: You die tomorrow. Cody then let out a scream of terror. Zack came bounding into the room and asked: "What is it". Cody handed him the note. "You die tomorrow".

Zack turned out of the room and got Carey. Zack showed her the note. "We've got to get out of here" Carey said. "No" said Cody "that would just show that we're scared and we're running away from the problem, and I don't want to be shown like that". Carey considered this then nodded "Okay, we're staying then" and she turned and walked out of the room. Cody lay awake eventually falling asleep after an hour.

The next morning there was somebody kneeling over him in his bed. It was another man in a black cloak. Cody pointed his finger and the man was blasted throught the ceiling and out of the hotel. But there was another note that said: Remember, you die today.


	3. Maddie's Gone In Preparation

Chapter 3

Cody ran over to Zack's bed and showed him the note. As soon as Zack saw what it said he was wide awake. In the living room, their mother was on the pull-out couch sleeping. Zack jerked her awake and she was not pleased with that. "What do you want" she asked.

Zack shove the note in her face. Carey became instantly awake when he saw what the note said. "Remember, you die today" Carey read aloud. "Cody, Zack brush up on your skills right now". Cody pointed his finger at Zack and Zack fell to the floor screaming in pain and as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Zack then invaded Cody's mind and made him say: "Zack looks way better than me". All three of them laughed even though the matter was not a laughing one.

Zack, and Cody decided that they wanted some ice-cream and wanted it from across the street (not at the St. Mark). But their path was blocked by a man in a black cloak. Cody pointed his finger and them man slammed hard face first into the ground. After getting ice-cream they went back to the Tipton so Zack could have his daily flirt with Maddie, but the problem was, she wasn't there. But a note was.

"If you ever want to see your friend again, build up your strongest army and go over to the St. Mark hotel on Saturday at six o'clock" Cody read aloud. They called over Mr. Moseby, Estaban, Arwin, and London who all happened to be in the lobby. As Moseby went to get their mother, Zack and Cody came up with some kids that they could recruit for their army. Their list held:

Max

Tapeworm

Warren

Bob

Jamie (wheelchair guy from the episode Back in the Game)

Janice

Jessica

Barbara

Agnes

They whipped out their cell phones and dialed their numbers. Each said that they would be glad to help. It was Thursday, so they had only two days to come up with a plan. They then remembered to other people: Mary Margaret and Corrie. They told London to call them and explain the situation. They too said they would come. It wasn't that easy to come up with a plan. And before they knew it, Thursday was at a close.


	4. Friday

Chapter 4

They spent most of Friday in the lobby working on a plan to attack the St. Mark hotel. They would arrive at 6:00 and then they would spend as much time as they could talking to the Black Cloaks. Then they Cody would point his finger and all of the Black Cloaks would be thrown back. They would run and search for Maddie and fight if nessecary.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" said Max. Everyone else nodded. They just wished that none of it would have ever happened. It was technically, Cody's fault. If he hadn't saved Maddie she would be dead, but none of them would be in this.

They all went to bed early that night because they knew that they would have a long day tomorrow.

Sorry this chapter was so short, but the next won't be.


	5. The Battle Begins

Chapter 5

Cody spent most of a beautiful Saturday dreading 6:00. Everyone on their side had slept at the Tipton last night so they wouldn't have to rush to get over there. At last 6:00 came and everyone slowly made their way over to the St. Mark hotel.

They entered and there was no light. Until someone flicked a switch. Several Black Cloaks stood there. "Where's Maddie" Cody asked. They all burst out laughing. "He said where's Maddie" Zack yelled. They laughed again but there was a woman who laughed loudest of hall and then removed her hood. "Ilsa" Moseby exclaimed, shocked. "That's right". She smiled but it wasn't her usual good natured smile it was a devious one.

"You want to know where your precious candy counter girl is" Ilsa said. Everyonce on the good army noddd their heads. "I can't tell you NOW" Ilsa screamed. This had obviosly been a plan because about fifty chairs were starting to fly towards them. Cody raised his finger and the Black Cloaks were thrown back. And the chairs went with them. The good army split up. Zack, Cody, Max, and Tapeworm were together. They jumped into the elevator and Zack pressed 23 as a natural reflex. The St. Mark had a 23rd floor but it was the pool.

They waited for some people to come up and when they did they pulled hard so the satellite dish would come down. They swung it and the Black Cloaks went flying as it hit them. They hopped back into the elevator and pressed LOBBY. A battle was already raging and there were already some injuries. Corrie was lying on her back groaning on the floor. Moseby was bleeding from the head.

Cody launched himself at Ilsa and pulled out some of her hear. When she turned around he lifted his finger and she flew back out of the doors of the St. mark uncounsious. Someone then hit Max in the leg with the leg of a chair. Cody chased him with Zack and Tapeworm following. The man led them into a library. "Hmm" Cody said "the Tipton doesn't have a library, and I can't stand it when other hotels have what the Tipton doesn't". He raised his arm and pointed at the shelves, which toppled and fell on the man.

The trio ran out of the library and into the lobby. London was kneeling over Mary Margaret who had a busted lip. Carey was fighting a Black Cloak way bigger then her and Zack and Cody decided to give her a hand. Zack made the man think that he should be at home and the man turned around and walked out.

Meanwhile the battle was not only in the lobby. Battles were filling the hallways too.There were screams of pain, screams of victory, but there was one scream that stood out from all others for the scream said MADDIE. Zack, Cody, and Tapeworm ran in the direction of where the voice had come. They ran into a suite. London was there, and sitting on the floor tied with ropes, was Maddie Fitzpatrick.


	6. Maddie is Rescued

Chapter 6

Zack, and Cody untied her and led her down to the lobby. There was no time for questions at the moment. As soon as they appeared in the lobby with Maddie Black Cloaks started running towards them. Forgetting they had superpowers Zack and Cody ran too. They ran into the suite that Maddie had been in and the Black Cloaks followed.

As soon as the Black Cloaks had stepped over the threshold Cody made them slam into the wall behind them where they were unconsious. They then ran back to the lobby. Now Arwin was also down. His glasses askew, and with even less hair then at the beginning of the day, he lay on the floor unconsious. London was now fighting Mr. St. Mark himself. He was much taller then her, but she was a master in karate.

Finally flipping him over, London ran over to Zack, Cody, and Maddie. "What's going on here" Maddie asked. "Corrie got a chair thrown at her, Mr.Moseby busted his head when he fell on a lamp". "What about Arwin" Zack and Cody asked together. "He got thrown across the room by one of the Black Cloaks" London replied. The boys hoped that Arwin would be okay. He was their playmate in the hotel. Janice then went flying into a wall and fell unconsious.

"She'll be okay" Maddie said as Zack made to cross over to her although she really didn't know. Bob, who had spotted them from across the room, walked over. "You two need to help" he said "we're losing". And indeed they were. About twenty Black Cloaks were still standing. Jamie and his wheelchair were toppled over and they turned around just in time to see their mother being thrown into a couch.

Cody then figured something out. He ran behind the check-in desk and from behind it got the deed to the St. Mark hotel. He went to every member of the good army and told them to evacuate the hotel, his plan was so far working. The unconsious people were carried out of the hotel and into the street.

Cody then made himself heard. "Hey everybody, I've got the deed to your hotel". Everyone lunged at him. He ran out of the door, pointed his finger at the building, and made the whole thing topple to the ground. Now the battle was over (or so he thought). Several members of the St. Mark were floating out. Now they were going to have to fight in the middle of the street.

Agnes, who had been carrying her flugelhorn hit anyone with it who came in range of hitting Zack or Cody. Mary Margaret was okay and was still fighting. Cody used is powers for most people to fly over the St. Mark and out of sight, but they kept floating back. "We need a strategy" he said to Zack. Bob had just been sent flying through the doors of the Tipton Hotel when another idea struck Cody.

He ran through doors of the Tipton Hotel and pressed the button that said POOL and ran when the elevator landed. He stood at the edge of the roof pointed down at the fight below and thought _let all of the St. Mark employees vanish and never return_. Sure enough as soon as he thought this the St. Mark employees were lifted into the air and vanished out of sight. Instead of floating back though, they stayed wherever the were.


	7. Afterwards

Chapter 7

Rebuilt in a couple of years, the old St. Mark hotel had been turned into a Tipton. Estaban was living his dream. He was the manager of the new Tipton. Zack and Cody were softmores in high school, and Maddie was a freshman at Harvard University.

The boys only used their superpowers when they were in real danger. Zack was doing much better in school now that he had Maddie as a long-distance girlfriend to help him with homework if he ever needed it. And everything was basically the best.

Sixteen years later Cody had a twelve year old son. He had also developed super powers. Cody was the owner of a large corporation and was leaving late to do some tidying up. His son then heard a scream. He ran downstairs and to the entrance of the building. There was a man in a black cloak fighting his twin sister Roberta.

John (Cody's son) pointed his finger at the man and he was thrown back and rendered unconsious. "Go to candy mountain Charlie" John said, mocking the Black Cloak. Cody then ran to the entrance, saw what had happened and said: "Oh no not agin".

**THE END**

Sorry for the suckish ending guys. Please R&R!


End file.
